


Getting Into It, or My Mary Jane

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 05:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A thief gets an unexpected eyeful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Into It, or My Mary Jane

Two post in 24 hours, if this keeps up I won't qualify for lurkerdom anymore. 

OK, I was told (and I always listen to what I was told) that a Mary Jane was anytime you wrote a character in a story that was suppose to represent you, the author. I didn't know that it had to fit into a specific formula. I sometimes get the urge to play the "evil person", and I do so in first person form. My flat mate told me this was a Mary Jane. So if you write yourself in as the bad guy, you're not writing a Mary Jane? 

I could give you an example if I had more time. Oh, what the hey, I should be finishing up my survey reports, or answering the rest of my e-mail, or doing the breakfast dishes, but in the interest of wasting time, I'm going to do a short my version of a Mary Jane. Let's see...I need one of these disclaimer things, a warning label, a title...OK, I think I can do this. First let me say I'm doing this quickly, and these WebTV units have no spell check, so try and read around the typos. 

Disclaimer; I do not own these characters, except the bad person, I'm the bad person, and I own me. I do not own the other characters, you know Jim and Blair. Pet Fly owns them (what's with that name anyway, Pet Fly, nothing slashy there). No money in exchanging hands (if anyone wants to put money on this, you have way too much of the stuff, and should donate it to a worthy charity). Don't sue me please, you'd be very disappointed in what you would get. 

Warning; There's probably going to be some bad language in this, and probably some same sex sex. If you don't like this kind of thing or if you are too young...shoo, shoo, go away (sound of slamming door). Whew, I thought they'd never leave. OK, back to business. 

## Getting Into It

(or My Mary Jane)  
by B.L. Tomlinson  


I have been sitting on this ledge for hours, in the pouring rain, waiting. My butt is sore, I'm freezing, and I'll probably have pneumonia by the time I get back to Milan, and for what? Well, for that stupid mask sitting against the wall in the apartment below me, and the half a million dollars that Camiros will pay me for stealing it. Not that half a mil seems like enough right now. 

This whole damn caper has been a bust almost right from the start. The stupid mask was suppose to be in Chicago at the Museum of Natural History, but nooo...They loaned it to Ranier University, all the way out in Washington state. Crimeny, I had to go half way across the country to find this thing. And when I get there is it where it's suppose to be? No again. Some teaching assistant named Blair Sandburg has it, needs it for his research. So I rifle his office, which is more like a storage closet than anything, but no luck there either. Probably at his home. 

Which brings me back to sitting on this ledge, in the rain, with a sore butt. If I hang my head down over the edge and peek in the window, I can see that mask, leaning up against the wall. The problem is I can also see these two guy (good looking guys) sitting not four feet away from it. 

Now the little guy, which is the one I think is the teaching assistant, I think I could take. A quick rap to the back of his head, grab the mask, and be on my way. But the big guy...there's another story. He's got this military look about him, buzz cut, well muscled, and of course the gun holster he took off by the door when he came in doesn't make me feel like taking him on either. 

No, I'll just sit here and wait for the two to go to bed. I'll just sit here in the rain, hell...don't these two ever sleep!?! Speaking of rain, doesn't it seem to be letting up? Yea, it does, maybe I'll survive my night out on this ledge after all. 

"I tell you Jim, it's letting up" 

Oh shit, it's the little guy, and he's opening the window. The way my luck's been running, he's going to be wondering where the new gargoyle on the ledge came from. Whew, he's on his way back in, didn't see me. 

"So we have to have the window open?" It's the big guy. 

"Well yea, I have to finish grading these papers, and I'll need all the help I can get to stay awake." 

"How long's that going to take, Chief?" 

"Three or four hours at least." 

Three or four hours!?! They'll have to take my butt off this ledge with a spatula by that time. No way I'm waiting that long, might as well call it a night and try it again tomorrow... wait, now what's going on in there? 

"Come on Jim, stop it...I gotta get these papers done...I mean it Ellison." 

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about." 

"Get your hand off there." 

"Off where? Here? What if I move it here?" 

Holy wow, it takes all my will power not to lean over the edge and take a look at the action. The little guy's getting a bit whiny, but I think he's giving in. 

"Jim, please" 

"please what?" 

"These papers..." 

"They'll wait, I won't." 

"Please" 

One more last piece of resistance, and now all I hear is wet noises and cloths rustling. Maybe I'll hang around here just a few more minutes, you know just to see if I can get in and grab the mask. 

"Upstairs, Chief, now." 

The lights go out and the slurping sounds fade away. Oh well, so much for the floor show, but maybe now I can take my chance. 

I lower myself through the window, thankful that I can finally start feeling my butt. Yep, there's the mask. My eyes adjust to the dark and I quickly put the stupid thing into my satchel. Now all that's left is to escape. 

"God yes, right there!" 

Shit! They never made it upstairs. They're right there on the floor, almost to the stairs, but not quite. 

I freeze, after all my years of thieving, I am NOT going to get caught because two guys couldn't hold together long enough to make it to the bed. 

Not that I blame them. I mean they're going at it hot and heavy. The big guy, what did the little guy call him? Jim, yea Jim's covering the little guy, Blair and he's got his mouth suctioned at Blair's neck like a Hoover. Blair's hands are all over Jim's ass, gripping, probing... wow, is it hot in here or what! 

Jim moves farther down Blair's body finds a nipple and latches onto it, making the little guy squirm all the more. 

"Oh Jim, there's nothing like this in the world." 

"Not even that red head I saw you flirting with at the University?" 

Jim seems to be holding it together for a guy who's that...hard, but poor ol' Blair is losing it fast. 

"I wasn't...Oh God...only you, Jim. I only want my sentinel." 

Sentinel? What's a Sentinel? 

"Please Jim." 

"Please what?" 

"Suck me, please." 

And he does. I mean he takes the kid all in one swallow. Hell, my throat could never do that. Blair's gone, screaming at the top of his lungs. I force myself to take advantage of the noise and dive out the window to my favorite ledge. 

"My turn." 

I almost groan out loud when I hear that, oh to stay and watch the rest of the show, heck as long as I'm fantasizing, to stay and join the show. Common sense prevails though, damn that common sense, and I lower myself down to the street. I got the mask and a little sometime extra, and I'm off to Milan...with one quick stop on the way, the public library. I'm going to see if I can find out what a Sentinel is.   
  


* * *

Email the author with comments at: wolfechos@webtv.net.  
Use your browser's back feature to return to your story selections or start a 


End file.
